deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname/@comment-27789707-20160225145816/@comment-27789707-20160301031511
"Madoka IS Multiversal. Like I said, in Puella Magi Homura Tamura, it was explicitly stated she affected and recreated an infinite amount of universes. Which is multiversal." Provide citation. Also DB gives Composites regardless so....Madoka not having not-canon material....kinda irrelevant. Also she does, like some games, but they just don't give any good feats. "Besides being a concept? Besides essentially being hope? Besides the fact that Kyubey pretty much outright states that she is?" Chaos was a concept. It wasen't omnipresent. Provide evidence she was omnipresent. If she was omnipresent SHE WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO PHYSICALLY TRAVEL TO HOMURA IN REBELLION. Did you miss that scene of her slowly traveling to Homura? "Which makes Madoka an outright abstract being not on this plane of existence. Usagi still has a connection to the physical world; Madoka does not." ....So? Usagi exists on both the physical and abstract planes. Madoka only exists on the abstract plane. Abstract>Physical, but it's not exactly a disadvantage in any way. "Means nothing in this fight lol" Are you kidding me? Do you realzie how illogical that is. Usagi has a slew of abilities and Madoka does not. That is a pretty important advantage especially when Madoka has shown NO HAX RESISTANCE WHATSOEVER to many of Usagi's abilities. "Regeneration: Madoka has shown none of it. Lambda Power means Usagi can regenerate from literal nothingness" "Actually Madoka DOES have it. Remember the Soul Gem thing? As long as her Soul Gem is intact, she doesn't die, and can regenerate from any wound." ....Fair enough although that's still a pretty drastic advantage for Usagi. Regenerating from a gem.....something that can be destroyed physically.....versus regenerating from nothingness itself, something Madoka has no ability to destroy because it's literally nothing. "...Except she doesn't have a Soul Gem but because she's still a Magical Girl she actually should have that same regeneration lol" .....What? Are you arguing she has regen or not? The whole point of a Soul Gem is it protects one's soul so that one's physical body can be destroyed and be regenerated. Not having a soul gem means she doesn't have regen, and she CERTAINLY doesn't have regen anywhere near Usagi. Not to mention none of that matters when Usagi can just rip Madoka's Soul Gem and destroy her on all planes. "You're right. She didn't spend MANY YEARS fighting her equal - she spent''eternity'' fighting her own witch". ...No she didn't. Krielmhild Gretchen?! What did you watch because i saw Madoka one-shot a being a WAY weaker then herself. That's not combat experience. If Madoka really was fighting Gretchen for all eternity, why the Hell didn't Gretchen f*ck things over during Rebellion when Madoka and the others were inside Homura's big mindscape. "Actually no lol. Madoka has every single advantage. " Madoka has no advantages whatsoever. If you say otherwise I'm going to need to ask you to provide evidence. "And no, Chaos is not more powerful than Madoka." It very much is. Can do everything she can and WAYYYYYYYYY more. "Madoka could literally one-shot Usagi and the rest of the Multiverse." Yeah, no. Actual scenario is the two appear before each other and Usagi uses superior speed to take Madoka's Star Seed, destroying her on all planes before recreating her again as loyal to her, assuming bloodlusted. Madoka has no advantage.